purpura y ambar
by lady wyvern
Summary: el juez del infierno mas poderoso y su señora se enfrentan a los retos del destino. Una historia llena de drama, romance y un destino desencontrado pondran a prueva los deseos mas ocultos.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todo el mundo este es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad conmigo. Debo aclarar que jamas pude terminar de aprender ortografía, no es lo mio =(

Saint seiya ya saben que pertenece a kurumana-sama, aunque si yo hubiera sido la dueña los dorados serian los protagonistas y jamas los de bronce hubieran sido héroes ¬¬ , aparte de que las edades en el manga y en el anime son irreales. Como una niña de 13 y chicos de entre 13 y 20 y tantos pueden hacer tales cosas, para mi Kurumada ahí la pifia!

las edades de los protagonistas en este fic son: Pandora 23, Radamanthys 27, Kanon 28, Ikki 25

* * *

capitulo 1 : El encuentro

Era una mañana de otoño y Radamanthys había llegado a la ciudad para presentarse en el castillo Heinstein para ser asignado a su puesto. Ya que había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar allí decidió hacer una parada en el pueblo que se ubicaba alrededor.

Se paro en un bar y pidió un whisky con hielo mientras se sentaba en una silla a las afueras del negocio, quería apreciar la vista que este lugar le proveía del castillo.

Mientras tomaba su descanso empezó a apreciar a la gente que se ubicaba en el lugar, nadie en especial solo miraba sus rostros. Aunque el no poseía familia ni nadie en especial había pasado tantos días caminando solo que ver de nuevo gente era un tanto abrumador.

El sabia su destino y este era el ser un espectro de Hades. El no podía sentir cariño por nadie.

Mientras meditaba sintió algo diferente, algo perturbador, no lo podía describir ese sentimiento o sensación que sentía, era como si alguien se acercara o algo estuviera por suceder.

El analizaba la situación esto lo había puesto alerta.

Entre la gente que circulaba por el pueblo apareció una mujer, no era cualquier mujer su piel era blanca como la porcelana y su pelo negro como la noche mas oscura. Paso a su lado y el la miro fijamente desde que apareció. Ella solo abrió sus ojos al pasar a su lado cruzando unas miradas tímidas, pero profundas.

Detras de ella le seguían dos hombres de contextura física liviana uno mas bien encorvado que poseía una risa particular, mientras el otro era alguien común. En sus adentros pensó que era algo extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia en el momento y siguió en su meditación.

Todo esto le pareció muy extraño, de repente se había vuelto muy perceptivo? nahh... Pero si persivio algo que en el futuro le seria familiar.

Era un cosmos de un hombre, no cualquiera uno muy poderoso y vio que un hombre de cabello azul profundo tomaba la misma dirección que aquella mujer había tomado. El no era de esos tipos que defendían damiselas así que siguió su camino.

Al mediodía llego al castillo el cual tenia mala fama por estar abandonado, allí por primera vez entro en aquella sala y pidió hablar con el encargado de aquel lugar. Lo atendió un hombre que esta en el piso y se movía como una rana lo cual le llamo la atención, le pareció conocido, pero no sabia de donde lo había visto.

después de un rato este lo dirigió al salón principal entro tras pasar la inmensa puerta de roble y vio desde lejos a aquella mujer tocando una arpa, fue allí cuando se acordó de aquella mujer que había visto en el pueblo.

Era hermosa, pero para el soberbio radamanthys de wyver era una bajeza estar bajo el mando de una mujer después de presentarse, ato cabos sueltos. Ella era quien había visto en el pueblo y los hombres que la acompañaban eran sus sirvientes, pero quien era el hombre que los perseguía detrás? allí no se encontraba. Que querría decir esto?.

* * *

Bueno mis amigas/os dejen reviews para saber si alguien lee la historia o si quieren que de un giro en especial.

Saludos desde Arg - Lady Wyvern-


	2. pandora y su secreto

Buenas a todo el mundo este es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad conmigo. Debo aclarar que jamas pude terminar de aprender ortografía, no es lo mio =(

Saint seiya ya saben que pertenece a kurumana-sama, aunque si yo hubiera sido la dueña los dorados serian los protagonistas y jamas los de bronce hubieran sido héroes ¬¬ , aparte de que las edades en el manga y en el anime son irreales. Como una niña de 13 y chicos de entre 13 y 20 y tantos pueden hacer tales cosas, para mi Kurumada ahí la pifia!

las edades de los protagonistas en este fic son: Pandora 23, Radamanthys 27, Kanon 28, Ikki 25

* * *

capitulo 2: la extra a caminante

Varios meses habían pasado sin novedad alguna, la guerra santa no había comenzado, pero los malignos planes de hades estaban en marcha.

Durante varios días radamanthys se había sentido muy inquieto en aquel lugar y solo una cosa lo ayudaba a calmar sus ansias de escapar: el whisky. Aquel whisky que era su viejo y mas aliado amigo. Esta vez se disponía tomarlo en un horario que no era habitual en medio de la oscura noche.

Se puso la bata negra y se dirigió a la sala de estar a servirse su vaso cuando diviso que una mujer salia del castillo.

Radamanthys: Eh! quien esta saliendo del castillo sin permiso. No puede ser la sra pandora ella nunca viste de blanco, pero no puedo ir a sus aposentos a despertarla me esta prohibido

Sin mas preámbulos tomo su armadura y salio atrás de aquella mujer misteriosa. La siguió iban directo al santuario. diviso la sombra de alguien mas a lo lejos, pero no pudo distinguir quien era, solo podía sentir que era alguien poderoso.

Radamanthys: Donde se fue? Maldita sea se me escapo ! Grito enceguecido de locura

volvió al castillo mas desconcertado y furioso, jamas en la vida había perdido el rastro de alguien. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se dirigió hasta los aposentos de pandora.

Radamanthys: sra pandora necesito hablar con usted! hablo detrás de la puerta con una voz potente pero calma.

Nadie respondió... Abrio la puerta de un golpe cuando de repente desde atrás suyo escucha una voz.  
Pandora: Radamanthys que haces aquí?! Que es lo que buscan en mi habitación, tu deber esta en otro lugar del castillo.

Radamanthys: Si sra Pandora ya lo se, pero anoche divise en la oscuridad que una mujer salia del castillo

Pandora: Una mujer?...y dime pudiste ver quien era? ¬¬

Radamanthys: No la seguí hasta el santuario, pero perdí su rastro.

Pandora: Ya veo... Por favor retirate y vuelve a tus deberes.

Dicho esto Radamanthys se disponía a levantarse ya que estaba inclinado en signo de reverencia mientras hablaba con Pandora, cuando diviso bajo el gran vestido largo y negro un listo blanco acompañado por otro negro. Era idéntico al que la mujer usaba la noche anterior, pero guardo cautela y prosiguió.

Esta vez estaría preparado al anochecer no se escaparía tan fácil aquella mujer.

Cayo la noche en el castillo Heinstein y Radamanthys permanecía escondido detras del bosque al rededor de los jardines, cuando por fin vio a la mujer que salia del castillo.

La siguió cauteloso hasta el santuario, no había perdido la pista esta vez. Justo en los alrededores del santuario un hombre la esperaba, tenia el pelo largo y azul profundo.

Los dos amantes se daban un beso en medio de la oscuridad y complicidad de la noche. Se notaba que había pasión allí ellos eran cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero Radamanthys seguía observando con cautela todo.  
Ambos se dirigieron a una cabaña que se situaba cerca, fue allí donde diviso quienes eran aquellas personas.

Radamanthys se sorprendió tanto, pero lo superaba aun mas otro sentimiento la rabia y la impotencia.

No aguanto mas aquella visión.

Radamanthys: Sra pandora, esto es alta traición!, no puede ser, ella es quien esta al mando del ejercito de Hades. No puede estar aquí, no y mas aun con un santucho de athena

Ese cosmos que había sentido varias veces al rededor del castillo ahora le era muy claro, pertenecía aquel caballero... el caballero dorado de géminis... Kanon lo cual le irritaba bastante.

Ambos eran amantes secretos, se encontraban por las noches, pero esta vez el no iba a intervenir aun no era el tiempo y mas aun ella estaba ahí y podría salir herida si se desataba una batalla. Lo cual no le convenía ya que Hades le había confiado su protección solo a el.

Radamanthys: Esto es repugnante, debería matarlos a los dos, pero no puedo aunque me encargare de ese después... Dicho esto se retiro de la escena.

Se hizo la mañana cuando sintió que había llegado, aun era demasiado temprano para que alguien notara la ausencia de Pandora.

Se dirigió silencioso a los aposentos de ella y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

Pandora: que haces estas loco! grito Pandora

Radamanthys: se muy bien donde vas por las noches. Se bien que te encuentras con el santucho de géminis a escondidas

Pandora: te has atrevido a seguirme, desgraciado! como te atreves !

Radamanthys: estoy cansado de recibir ordenes tuyas, tu que te acuestas con el enemigo y después nos manejas como títeres a tu antojo, Yo te enseñare lo que es un hombre con poder!. Lo que un hombre de verdad puede hacer!

Pandora: No te atrevas!

Radamanthys: Acaso te gusta? Esto es alta traición! Gritando fervientemente

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero sus reviews y veremos como reacciona Pandora a este enfrentamiento con Radamanthys.

Saludos - Lady wyvern-


	3. distintas visiones

_buenas mis amigos y amigas de fanfiction. Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia (se va a poner emocionante). Debo agradecer los review de AnnAndre92 y los anónimos de Victoria que han revivido mi pasión por esta historia._

_Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado unos momentos para imaginarnos las historias mas locas. Pertenecen a **Kurumada-sama** y a **toei**._

* * *

R: Acaso te gusta? Le grito fervientemente

Dicho esto Pandora agarro su tridente y sin mas preámbulo apunto al juez y sin titubear electrocuto al kioto haciéndolo retorcer de dolor. Pero Radamanthys aunque sufría por la electricidad no se retorció se mantuvo en su postura manteniendo la con las fuerzas que tenia, pero fue inútil. El tridente de Pandora había sido entregado por los dioses del sueño y la muerte, por lo cual poseía una gran fuerza que el no podía superar.

P: Que esto te sea de advertencia… Nunca mas vuelvas ha hablar así a tu superior, no te olvides Juez de Wyvern que yo soy a quien Hades a puesto a cargo y mis asuntos no te conciernen a ti, pero supongo que has tomado muy a pecho tus obligaciones de protegerme, así que te revelare lo siguiente: _El señor Hades me ha pedido que me acerque a aquel caballero, para llevar a cabo uno de sus planes._

R: Eh! Mi señor esta atrás de todo esto? Tal vez actúe de forma precipitada.. pensó para sus adentros.

Pero Radamanthys no podia ocultar lo mucho que le importaba esa mujer, durante bastante tiempo lo había negado para si mismo, se negaba a querer a aquella mujer triste y fría, hasta que no pudo negarlo mas, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. quería poseer la, abrazarla y besarle. No quería que fuera de nadie mas. El solo recordarla junto a ese santo le hacia hervir la sangre

P: Ya lo sabes ahora retirate de mi vista

Radamanthys salio enfurecido, parecía que un dragón herido buscara venganza. Se dirigió al salón principal, abriendo la puerta con tanta furia que se escucho la madera crujir. Tomo presuroso un vaso de whisky seguido por otro y otro, hasta embriagarse y quedarse dormido tumbado en el gran sillón.

* * *

Ya era de mañana el sol brillaba cual lucero y Zeros abría la puerta del salón con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba –ninguna- haciendo despertar al juez bruscamente.

R: Zeros maldita rana ten mas cuidado

Z: Que sorpresa sr Radamanthys, encontrarlo aqu… en… ese… estado. Jijiji

R: cállate maldita sabandija de charco!

Z: Oh sr Radamanthys que diría la señora Pandora al ver a un juez del inframundo en ese estado…

R: fríamente le contesto… no seas insolente y ubícate en tu lugar tu solo eres un subordinado, ademas yo soy el juez del inframundo Radamanthys de Wyvern de la estrella de la furia y nadie me dice a mi como comportarme…

Dicho esto Radamanthys salio del salón recobrando por completo la compostura y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones para asearse.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días que no había cruzado a Pandora , lo cual provoco una curiosidad desmedida. Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos encontró a Zeros.

R: Zeros la Sra Pandora ¿Dónde se encuentra? Necesito una audiencia con suma urgencia

Z: La sra Pandora no se encuentra en el castillo salio temprano por la mañana

R: Pero que!? ¿Cómo nadie me informo?

Z: Al parecer ella no quería que nadie la vigilara jijiji..(mirando de reojo a Radamanthys), pero por como iba vestida debería ser un asunto muy importante…

Radamanthys no podía contener su furia sus ojos se convirtieron en rojo fuego mientras apretaba los puños.

Z: O a alguien muy importante … prosigio el sizañoso Zeros. No pudo aguantar mas y largo esa típica carcajada Jijijiji- que enfurecida tanto al juez

R: largate…

Sin mas preámbulos el juez salio enfurecido como pocas veces. Sabia a donde iría Pandora, lo cual lo enloquecía. Legando casi a aquella cabaña se encontró allí a su señora. Radamanthys se interpuso en su camino, poniéndose de frente a ella con los ojos rojos como el carmesí.

P: Que haces tu aquí?

_Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo… Que pasara? Que le dirá Pandora? aparecerá Kanon en escena? Buenos todos estos interrogantes serán respondidos en el próximo capitulo. Tratare de actualizar regularmente todas las semanas y espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones. Son muy importantes para mi ^^_


	4. el enfrentamiento

Buenas amigas y amigos de fanfiction. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Gracias por los reviews tan amables y comprensibles y a aquellas personas que me ayudaron a mejorar mi capacidad lectora. Lamento terriblemente el retraso, si había prometido actualizar semanalmente, pero no pude cumplir. Lo siento, lo siento…

Aquí les dejo el capitulo IV de esta historia llena de celos, enfrentamientos y desdichas. Espero sus reviews!

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado a sus personajes para imaginar las historias mas atrapantes. Son pertenecientes a Kurumada-sama y Toei

* * *

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Volveras a rebajarte ante ese santo?

-No es tan malo como tu lo piensas –Respondio Pandora con cierto aire de gozo al ver como Radamanthys se enfurecía mas y mas.

Pandora se acercaba mas a el rostro del Juez a lo que el no supo que movimiento hacer al principio.

-Sabes… es muy viril Kanon, hay veces que me cuesta seguir le el ritmo… Aunque no creo que un juez como tu logre superarlo.

Radamanthys la agarro fuertemente del brazo acorralandola contra la pared y rozando casi su rostro comenzó a contestarle.

-¿Acaso te has entregado a el? ¿Cómo pudiste? Si tanta experiencia ahora tienes deberías probarme antes de hablar con tanta confianza.

Con sus rostros tan cerca podían sentir sus respiraciones. Aunque ambos estaban enojados, era delicioso ese momento. Pandora se llenaba de gozo al ver con que facilidad podía enloquecer al Kioto. Le encantaba probar el poder que tenia sobre el. Cada vez sus rostros estaban mas cerca, sus pieles se erizaban al contacto con el otro, sus labios comenzaban a rozarse y justo en ese momento unico…

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? –Comentaba con una voz fuerte y firme Kanon agarrándolo al juez del brazo obligando a alejarse de aquella dama.

-Kanon! –grito Pandora sorprendida

-¿Pandora que significa esto?

-Kanon que oportuno de tu parte – respondio el juez con cierto aire de superioridad y un desagrado notable en su rostro

-Veo que el intento de juez no comprende que aquí nadie lo necesita.

-No te atrevas a hablarme asi gusano! – grito enfurecido mientras se ponía en una postura de ataque

-jajaa por favor juez de pacotilla ¿acaso tu quien tiene un nivel muy inferior al mio crees poder vencerme? Seria mas digno para ti si te retirara ahora antes de marcharse destrozado…

-Maldito Great Caution!

-Galaxia Exploxion!

-Descgraciado como te atreves a desafiarme a mi un juez del inframundo

-Yo como caballero de Athena te daré un lección que no olvidarás! Satan Imperial!

Radamanthys esquiva su ataque, pero para su mala fortuna este da de lleno a Pandora quedando esta inmóvil.

-Pero que?!

-Bueno, bueno parece que esto no esta saliendo nada mal después de todo

-¿Pero que hiciste idiota?!

-Observa y no te muevas o ella sufrirá las consecuencias...

Kanon se acerco a paso muy tranquilo, hasta llegar a las espaldas de Pandora y muy suavemente le hablo al oído

-Traes tu tridente Pandora?

-si Kanon

-Muy bien quiero que mates al juez

Radamanthys incrédulo por la orden de atacarlo que le había dado Kanon a Pandora solo quedo expectante a la reacción de la dama, pero ella no se movió.

-Ya veo, ella siente algo por ti, juececito

-Eh?

-La unica forma de distorsionar este ataque es si aquella persona que esta bajo si influencia siente algo muy fuerte por la otra. Pero no te preocupes ahora mas que nunca terminare contigo, aunque tenga que obligarla.

-Desgraciado pelea como un hombre, no seas un cobarde que se protege con las mujeres.

-No, no, no esto esta perfecto tal cual esta. Tu su guardián muerto por la mujer que te ama y que debes cuidar jajaja

-Pandora mata al juez de Wyvern -grito con seguridad Kanon

Ella palideció ante aquello hombres, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos como el agua de manantial.

-Ahhgg creo que esto sera inútil - refunfuño un molesto caballero- A otra dimensión!

El ataque dio de lleno en un inmóvil juez que parecía embrujado por los ojos de su señora, pero no podía contraatacar, ella estaba en medio de los dos, podría salir gravemente herida. Mientras era dirigido a otro lugar solo pudo observar aquel morboso espectáculo. Kanon abrasando a la mujer que mas deseaba tener.

-Ves juez de poco mundo lo superior que soy de ti...

Fueron solo unos pocos segundo, pero solo eso basto para que antes que se cerrara el portal dimensional una bola brillante viniera sobre ellos. La explosión fue inminente, quedando sus cuerpos regados por el piso.

-Eso fue jugar sucio juez, pero creo que fue el ultimo respiro de un ahogado. Ahora ya no me podrás molestar y podre continuar en lo que tu te entrometes -Tomando a una golpeada Pandora entre sus brazos y llevándola consigo-

* * *

Castillo Heinstein

-Maldito esto no quedara asi! juro que me vengaré! Te arrepentirás de haberme insultado de esta forma -Gritaba furioso- mientras se incorporaba del suelo agarrándose de sus piernas para recobrar el equilibrio y parándose frente al espejo que varias veces había rompido.

-Señor Radamanthys ¿Que hacia usted en el suelo? - Hablaba con su voz burlona un recién llegado Zeros-

- No seas insolente e impertinente renacuajo de estanque ¡Largatee!

Radamanthys estaba tan enfurecido que sus ojos habían cambiado de color y se volvían un rojo tan puro como la sangre. Zeros que si bien aprovechaba cada momento donde había una oportunidad para regocijarse con la desgracia ajena, se dio cuenta que saldría perdiendo en esta oportunidad. sabia perfectamente que Radamanthys no dudaría en desquitar su ira con el.

-Largate!

-Si, si -Mientras salia corriendo del salón para evitar una golpiza del kioto-

-Ahhhhhgggg! No tienes idea donde te has metido santucho de cuarta. No tendré compasión contigo seras mi almuerzo -Lanzando su puño al recién cambiado espejo, que se hacia añicos en sus manos-

-¿Por que, por que mujer te entregaste a el? ¿Por que?! T_T Debo pensar, si , tengo que encontrar la forma de que no te acerques mas a el.

Una magnifica idea pasaba en ese momento en su mente, se dibujo una sonrisa de lado en su rostro y su semblante cambio a uno que poseía seguridad y satisfacción. Solo balbuceo una palabra, solo una que pareció mas un susurro - SAGA-

* * *

Bueno hasta qui llega este capitulo, se resolvió la anterior incógnita, pero se abren una nuevas ¿Que tendra en mente Radamanthys? ¿acaso se infiltrara entre los caballeros? ¿peleara cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kanon? ¿que tiene que ver Saga con su plan? Prometo , prometo actualizar la próxima semana y si quieren darme ideas son bienvenidas. Espero sus reviews! ^^


End file.
